


The Life And Loves Of Lucifer

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary Supplementary [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Assassination, Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, England (Country), Exhaustion, F/M, Family, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Goodbyes, Government, Happy Ending, Large Cock, London, Love, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Prostitution, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - M/M/M, Trains, Unrequited Love, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: The story of Mr. Lucius 'Lucifer' Peregrine Holmes, second son of Sir Charles (rich philanthropist) and Lady Rebecca Holmes (writer of trauma-inducing fiction), as well as elder brother of the famous Sherlock (consulting detective with a doctor-author 'friend'). Full happiness may take some time to be his but after six men with whom he finds horizontal and occasionally vertical happiness, true love arrives with number seven. True love and lots of hard, sweaty sex!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookworm4ever81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm4ever81/gifts), [vignahara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vignahara/gifts), [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).



> A Sherlock Holmes entertainment based on Elementary 221B. You don't have to read it to make sense of this but reading the first chapter might help.

**1866**

Mr. Lucius Holmes had long planned to mark his eighteenth birthday with sex. Sex with a man.

It may surprise the reader that someone as prodigious (the author is being polite here) as the teenager whose nickname was Lucifer had not done the deed years earlier. The main reason for that was his mother Lady Rebecca Holmes, a terrifying woman who wrote the sort of fiction which if used properly could doubtless have eliminated most crime in London once people knew that their prison sentences were to be spent being forced to read it. Mean, seriously; twenty-tentacled aliens that abducted a whole football team for their 'experiments'? Ugh!

Like so many mothers Lady Holmes had a sixth and sometimes even a seventh sense where her children were concerned, more than one of them having found that out the hard way. Luke, impressively for him, had avoided the examples of his twin Mycroft and their younger brothers Ranulph (16), Bacchus (15) and even Gaillard (14), while he suspected that Sherlock (12) was too into his books to know what sex was!

Their mother's timely absence for her twin sons' eighteenth birthdays – Luke remembered shaking when he had learned that she was at a conference with her fellow crimi.... writers – had enabled her second son to mark the great day in his own horizontal way. Which was why he was now waiting for 'Tom' to join him in the room in the molly-house that had been recommended to him. 

The door duly opened - as did Luke's mouth. _That_ was not 'Tom'! The fellow who came through the door was at least nine inches taller (six more than Luke), several very muscular stones heavier and had strawberry blond hair. He stared in astonishment.

“You're not Tom!” he said.

The newcomer looked himself up and down in mock surprise.

“S'pose I'm not”, he said shrugging his shoulders.

Luke looked at the stranger curiously. Six foot six and of solid build, he was a few years older and attractive in his own way. Yet there was something about him that was vaguely familiar, even though he would have surely remembered meeting someone this large.

“Do I know you?” he asked warily.

“We've never met”, the fellow said, “but our father asked me to meet with you.”

And Luke's day began to move rapidly southwards.

 _”Our_ father?” he gasped. The stranger nodded.

“He thought that in your line of work you needed rather more than your average male prostitute”, he said. “So he asked me. Hullo _brother!”_

Now Luke knew who he was. His half-brother Mr. Campbell Kerr, the sole offspring of their father's short-lived marriage to his first wife Charlotte, which made the fellow some four year's Luke's senior. His mother had died giving birth to him and her father Sir Jameson Kerr, with no other children, had asked to take the boy into his household and raise him as his heir. But here in London?

Campbell smiled.

“My noble grandfather died last year”, he said, “and I sold his Scottish estate so I could come to London and manage his holdings here. Imagine my surprise when I found that he had built up a chain of molly-houses! They're mine now, and yes, our father knows about it. Your mother asked him to 'put you right'.”

Mother knew about.... oh Lord, Luke was not going to live to see nineteen! His half-brother chuckled.

“Quite a name you've made for yourself in the government considering you've only been employed for two years”, he said. “Your parents said that they wanted me to make sure no-one takes advantage of you, so I'll be using some of my boys to see you right.”

Luke looked at him uncertainly.

“See me right how?” he asked warily.

“Teach you up in the ways of sex between men”, his half-brother said. “There's a lot more to it than most people realize. I managed to find someone suitable for your first time.... well, sort of someone....”

With impeccable timing there was a knock on the door behind him. He grinned then turned to open it. Luke's eyes widened as he saw two identical young men about his own age, both slim, dark-blond and muscular.

“Balin and Balan, the Selkirk twins”, Campbell grinned. “Be gentle with him, boys. He's a virgin.”

Before Luke could protest he was gone. And the twins were looking at him like.... oh fuck......

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Quite some time later, what was left of Luke limped out of the room to where one annoyingly unruffled half-brother was waiting for him. It was just possible that one of the twins may have had to help support him on the way there. Possibly even both of them.

Luke sank into a chair, but even the copious padding could not prevent him from yelping with pain. He was sure he heard two sniggers as the door shut behind him.

“I guess that answers my question about the virginity”, Campbell grinned. “The boys are great for first-timers. You're still walking so I assume they didn't try to take you at the same time.”

Luke shuddered at the idea. Both the twins had been well-endowed and their on-off 'tag-teaming' until he had collapsed exhausted between them – never again. Or not at least until he could stand up by himself.

“Why did our father get involved?” he asked. “Let alone Mother.”

“Having read some of my stepmother's 'efforts' at literature, I am more than glad to leave her alone”, Campbell smiled. “Your father, knowing the somewhat less than salubrious government department that you work for, could see that there were several dangers facing you.”

“Dangers?” Luke asked, surprised. His half-brother nodded.

“Your brother Mycroft for one thing”, he said. “I'm sure he knows about you and will try to use that knowledge against you in some way, most likely by employing someone attractive to lure you in. That was what Father meant by bringing me in; all my boys are safe enough. Then there's your job to consider; my boys hear all sorts of things from their clients in the, ah, heat of the moment, many of which could get someone sacked.”

Luke looked anxiously at his half-brother, who smiled reassuringly.

“The twins are all right”, he said, “For all they look the part they're actually second cousins so no concerns about the incest thing. And they're happy with each other, plus of course many gentlemen love to be 'tag-teamed' by them.”

Luke nodded his agreement, the winced as even that small movement hurt.

“What you need is someone who can be completely trusted”, Campbell said with a knowing smile. “The boys here know that I don't take kindly to those who fuck and tell, and that I've enough connections in the criminal community to make any who do regret it. But with your brothers and the like being out to get you, you need someone particular. Although I'm sure the twins will do for the time being.”

“They certainly did me”, Luke smiled. “Repeatedly!”

His half-brother shook his head at him, but smiled.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	2. Chapter 2

**1868**

“You're quiet tonight, Lucifer”, Balin said as he lay between the 'twins' (they had told him how to tell them apart, namely that Balan had one freckle on the bridge of his nose while Balin had two). “Something wrong?”

Luke sighed, then smiled as Balan wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled the back of his neck. Campbell had rightly tagged him as one of those clients who needed what he called P.R.P. – Prolonged Rest Periods, time spent after or sometimes even instead of sex with one of the boys and something that in no way, shape or form resembled cuddling. It was good to relax after the stresses of his work and home life.

“”Not work”, Balan muttered. “It's family again, I bet.”

Luke nodded.

“My brother Mycroft is getting married”, he said.

He felt both men tense.

“He has a bad reputation even though he does not use our sort of place”, Balin said coldly. “Who's the unlucky lady, may we ask?”

“A Miss Rachael Fellowes”, Luke sighed. “A very distant cousin, but her family has fallen on hard times so they are pretty much selling her into a life of misery. He's already talking about how being married will not make him change his ways.”

“You could always let your mother find out he said that”, Balan grinned. “She would flatten him. Or worse, make him listen to one of her stories.”

“She actually gave me one to read”, Luke said. “Would you like....”

The gentle embrace suddenly became a man-trap from which he was unable to move. Not that he really wanted to.

“Not even in jest!” Balan growled. “Campbell said the next boy to break house rules would be forced to read the story about the savage tribe with extendable body parts..... I was so dumb I got curious and read a few lines. Never again!”

Luke chuckled, and they relaxed their grip on him.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**1869**

“Congratulations on your new niece”, Campbell said. “I am sure that your brother Mycroft has not been going round boasting about providing the first of the next generation.”

Luke just looked at him. 

“He may well have to provide more, given the competition”, he said shortly. “I cannot imagine any woman being desperate enough to even consider Ranulph, it will be a cold day in hell before anyone gets Bacchus up the aisle although I know he has been 'putting it about' as they say. Gaillard thinks life one big joke, and Sherlock may be fifteen but I doubt he had yet even considered sex. Anna may marry one day but she will not have Holmeses, so it is basically up to my dear twin to secure the name for the next generation.” 

“Family”, Campbell sighed. “Talking of which, it's a different sort of family that made me call you in. Do you remember Jack Cromer?”

Luke thought for a moment.

“The engine-driver”, he said at last. “Sandy-haired fellow, scar on his face.”

His half-brother nodded.

“The one whose wife threw him over when she 'discovered' he was coming here”, he said. “Nothing at all to do with her finding someone richer after three years of 'not seeing' his activities after hours, _of course!_ Jack said his fireman, a fellow called Ned Watkins, might swing our way too.”

Luke looked at him sharply.

“What's he like, this Ned?” he asked.

“Twenty-five so four years your senior”, Campbell said. “Muscular of course; that comes with the job. The twins told me that you like it rough at times, and I think he might do well with you.”

Luke looked at him in surprise.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

“Sir?”

In what was left of Luke's brain he managed to get it together enough to focus on the man currently impaling him. Ned Watkins had not looked up to much when he had come to the room, a dark-haired nondescript fellow of only average height so six inches shorter than Luke, but when he had shed his dressing-gown he had indeed revealed a heavily muscled body and an impressive six inches of cock. A cock that he had since used to pretty much shred his client's insides.

Luke gasped but managed to speak.

“Go on”, he said, his eyes watering. “I'll say if it's too much.”

The fireman smiled, then thrust in even deeper. 

“Jack was right; what have I been missing?” he growled. “And you like this, sir, don't you?”

“Harder!” Luke's lower brain commanded before his upper one could get control of his vocal chords.

His assailant duly obliged, making the bed creak ominously as he thrust viciously into the man beneath him. Luke's world span around him as the intensity of the thorough fucking actually seemed to be increasing, and he arched his own back before coming violently. Ned's pounding continued for what seemed like an eternity before he too came with a snarl.

“Sorry sir”, Ned gasped.

“Don't be”, Luke reassured him. “That was glorious! Once I can move I want you to do it again!”

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

“So”, Campbell grinned. “I take it the fact you're not sitting down means things went well?”

His half-brother glared at him, and leaned on the sideboard. Even that slight movement sent a spike of pain up his side, making his eyes water.

It was _wonderful!_

“You have a find there all right”, he admitted. “Next time I have a rough day at work I'll be asking for him.”

“He's moving in with Jack”, Campbell said, “and I hope for the safety of the trains they drive, they remember not to do it before work. I wouldn't feel safe heading out of King's Cross behind a driver who can hardly stand.”

“I know how he's going to feel”, Luke sighed. 

“Neither of their families have taken their 'life choices' well”, Campbell said, frowning. “That was why Jack came here in the first place.”

“I'll help if they need it”, Luke promised. “Provided next time I have a rough day at work Ned can give me a rougher night!”

His half-brother shook his head at him but smiled.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Over the next four years Luke fell into a pleasant routine that helped him cope with the stresses of working for a heartless employer with less than zero scruples, or the British government as it preferred to be known. Most days he went to the molly-house and had the twins take care of him, but after the more stressful ones he would ask for Ned who would always leave him in such a state that he had to have a cab the short distance back to his house (and London cabbies really could get some better suspension!). 

His family life continued much as before, his efforts mainly devoted to avoiding his mother's terrible stories and his elder brother's smugness as he added three more twigs to the family tree with his second, third and fourth daughters (although Luke knew that Mycroft was annoyed at not yet having had a son). Two of his younger brothers joined similar departments to his own; he had expected the oily Bacchus to do so but had been surprised that the flibbertigibbet Gaillard had also come on board, although thankfully he had no contact with their of them. Which was good, as he did not wish to be tried for murder.

Well, in Bacchus' case....

However Luke's pleasant (if occasionally so sore he could barely walk) life was about to change yet again.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	3. Chapter 3

**1873**

Mr. Lucius Holmes was now twenty-five years old. After the severe fucking he had just received from his ferocious fireman, he was severely doubting that he would live to see twenty-six! 

Ned was currently wrapped in his arms while Luke concentrated very hard on not lying on his back. One of the things he loved about the fellow was that he appreciated the younger man's need for Prolonged Rest Periods after sex. Very prolonged in this case.

“Campbell said you had a problem”, Luke said softly. The walls of the molly-house were he knew very thick and there was absolutely no danger of their being overheard, but whispering still seemed the right thing to do. Besides, speaking normally used muscles that he was not sure were on speaking terms with him any more.

Ned sighed.

“Jack may have come into money”, he said dolefully.

Luke gently moved the smaller man round until they were facing each other. The driver and fireman had recently moved house – Luke may or may not have covertly assisted them in that – and he had thought them to have been very happy.

 _”May_ have?” he questioned.

“His Great-Uncle Douglas died up in Scotland”, Ned explained, “and left him everything. He was like us, an outcast, but his family are contesting the will. There's no way we can fight them.”

“You won't have to”, Luke promised. “I'll fight them for you. You know that.”

Ned looked up at him, and Luke was struck by the odd thought that the man who had pretty much shredded his prostate just minutes earlier looked uncertain.

“It's a house up in a place called Gullane, near Edinburgh”, he said at last. “And one of the conditions is we go live in it.”

Luke saw his point at once. He leaned down and kissed the fireman, which clearly surprised him.

“And you honestly thought that I'd not help you because I'd lose you?” he said, his tone one of mild reproof. “Ned! I will do everything I can to help you not only get what is yours and Jack's, but to find you something up there. The North British Railway is a partner to the Great Northern if I recall, so transferring you should be easy enough.”

The fireman looked up at him almost incredulously. Nick could perhaps understand why; the fellow's life had been far from easy and none of his family were talking to him, so Luke just pulled him into a hug and whispered him reassurances.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

In the end it proved easier than Luke had feared, as the Cromer family backed away from a fight once they understood the forces arraigned against them. Yes, Luke was truly sorry to lose Ned, but as he said he might occasionally find business to take him North of the Border – provided he remembered to bring plenty of cooling unguent for the trip back south!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

“Sherlock was right about you.”

Luke looked at his half-brother in surprise.

“You spoke to Sherlock?” he asked. “Why? Surely he does not swing our way?”

Campbell smiled.

“Not yet perhaps”, he said enigmatically. “But there are signs. It all depends on who he meets in his life; he is not yet nineteen after all. He said that despite your demonic nickname that Lucifer was good at heart. Few men would have given up being fucked senseless by someone just to make them happy.”

Luke blushed at the praise.

“As the old saying goes, if you love something then you should set it free”, he said dismissively. “I could not have kept Ned and known he was unhappy over Jack losing out like that. And the North British Railway has agreed to take them on as a pair after I applied pressure in the right places.”

“Like Ned did to you!” his half-brother grinned. 

Luke rolled his eyes at him.

“Well, after you showed your soft side”, Campbell smiled, “I have a request to make of Lucifer. I need you to make someone disappear.”

Luke's eyebrows shot up.

“Surely you have other acquaintances better versed in that sort of thing?” he said dryly. He knew that men on both sides of the law frequented his half-brother's molly-houses, especially useful in a sometimes dangerous profession.

Campbell shook his head.

“We had a most unpleasant visitation last week”, he said. “Holy Moses.”

Luke winced at the nickname for Lord Philip Moses, a particularly well-known and loathsome member of the House of Lords and despite his name one of those loud atheists who made sure that everyone knew about his choice of non-religion whether they wanted to or not. That the rat had misbehaved himself in a molly-house was about as surprising as the sun rising in the east.

“What did he do?” Luke asked.

“Left poor Kai bleeding after assaulting him”, Campbell said angrily. “He's been off work since.”

Luke felt his anger rising at that. Mr. Cheiron Jones was a cab-driver who supplemented his income by selling his body. He was a heavily-muscled tall fellow who.... wait a minute.

“How did the walking blancmange do that to someone like Kai?” he asked.

“Our _former_ client likes to tie his victims up”, Campbell growled. “And to fail to hear when his boy says no more, despite that having been one of the House's key rules which were pointed out to him beforehand. So I sent three of the boys intercept him on the way home and 'remind' him. Doubtless the evening papers will feature some interesting descriptions of a certain personage tied to a Park Lane lamp-post. Naked.”

Luke smiled at that.

“What can I do to help?” he asked.

“Unfortunately the vermin will try to get back at Kai”, his half-brother sighed. “I know his sort. So my boy cannot carry on with his job as a driver. I hoped you might find somewhere for him.”

Luke nodded.

“Father has a place out in the country, Essex way”, he said. “And I am sure that they could do with someone who is good with horses. I shall get him in there, if he can cope with becoming a country boy.”

“I'm sure he'll be very grateful”, Campbell smiled.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Some three weeks later found Mr. Lucius Holmes thrusting forcibly into Mr. Cheiron Jones as the latter lay sprawled on the bay in the Holmes country seat. The former cabbie moaned as Luke pushed his huge muscular legs back even further.

“That was just mean!” Luke growled, though his anger was very clearly fake. “You played up to it just to make me embarrassed, damn you!”

This was Luke's third visit to the farm, his first two having seen Kai comfortably settled in a small estate cottage and given a job as a stable-hand, and his second to christen the latter's new house. This, the third visit, had gone wonderfully – right up to the moment when the two men had rounded a corner in the garden and come face to face with Luke's mother! It could not possibly have been any worse – or so Luke had thought right up to the moment his mother had said that she felt inspired to write another of her dreadful stories about the two of them.

Someone up there seriously hated him!

“Didn't she write one after seeing you and the Selkirks?” Kai asked dryly.

He yelped as Luke pushed in even harder and began to milk his cock, drawing out a prolonged orgasm from him. 

“She did”, Luke scowled, “and insisted on reading it to me. I still have nightmares!”

The bastard impaled on his cock actually sniggered. Luke glared at him.

“I could always make _you_ read it...... holy Mother of God!”

He'd forgotten that Kai could squeeze his walls in a way that would make the prospect of Luke ever having children, already remote, rapidly shrink to zero. He yelped and thrust in harder, determined to pay the bastard back for that!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	4. Chapter 4

**1874**

One of the many problems of family life, Luke had long decided, were that there were few secrets. Especially from his dreadful mother; he had only narrowly avoided running into her Writing Circle the last time he had called, and it had strained even his abilities to have pretended to have been sorry at that. He had almost been glad to have gotten away with only one of her short stories to read, which he had taken down and insisted on sharing with Kai.

Which was why the handsome ex-cabbie had his back to him just now.

“Space aliens with a belt of 'appendages'!” he grumbled. “I have to sleep at night, you know!”

Luke chuckled. Kai sighed but allowed himself to be pulled closer.

“Any news from London?” Kai asked.

“Not London but Oxford”, Luke sighed. “I had to go there which was why I was late; apparently my youngest brother Sherlock looked into a run of thefts at his college there and the authorities were not pleased when he fingered one of their richest students as the culprit. When they said they were whitewashing the whole thing, he quit the place.”

“He all right?” Kai asked. “He's the only one of your siblings you're fond of, if I recall.”

“My only tolerable brother”, Luke corrected. “I get on well with my only sister, Anna. Mother is furious and has demanded that Father find the boy a place on a course somewhere in Cambridge.”

“I pity his old college then”, Kai smiled. “Your mother's fury is not something that any man should invoke without reason. She might likely write a story about it!”

Luke smirked.

“I could always bring....”

“You bloody dare!”

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**1875**

_”Two_ murders?”

Kai looked at him in astonishment, and for once it was not because of Luke's attempts to rock his world by annihilating his prostate. The older man stared down at the fellow currently impaled on The Demonator and nodded.

“Poor Sherlock seems to attract trouble”, he said. “Fortunately he was able to solve it and find the real criminal.”

Kai looked at him shrewdly as the older man pulled out and eased down to lie beside him.

“There's something else”, the stable-hand said. “What is it?”

“Sherlock met someone from Oxford up there”, Luke said. “A Doctor John Watson. I have never really known him to have a friend before. It's just..... odd.”

“Why?” Kai asked. “Are you worried about this doctor fellow?”

“No”, Luke said. “Not really. But Sherlock – his mind is far more brilliant than mine but he is colder than an iceberg when it comes to letting people get close to him. Anna and I are, I think, the only people he counts as true friends, at least until he met this fellow. He seems all right but.....”

“But it's your little brother”, Kai said knowingly, “and being the big brother you have to look out for him.”

“I do”, Luke sighed. “It's hard.”

He yelped as Kai's cold hand touched a nipple.

“Not hard enough!” he grinned.

Luke moaned. But it was a happy moan.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**1876**

“What's up?”

Kai sighed and looked up at his lover.

“Mark Darby came over”, he said.

Luke wondered why that would have left his friend looking so thoughtful. Mark was the younger son of Lord Darby, the owner of the big house on the other side of the village. The old nobleman was a tolerable enough fellow, even if he had married an American lady who had yet to learn that her voice carried. Across several counties. Even Luke's mother, no shrinking violet herself, had taken to wearing earplugs to their social events.

“And?” Luke pressed.

“He is emigrating to the United States to start a business selling horses over there”, Kai said, looking anywhere but at Luke. “He wants me to go with him.”

Luke gently eased the younger man's face back to face him.

“Do you love him?” he asked quietly.

Kai blushed fiercely but said nothing.

“Let us be honest”, Luke said gently. “We have great sex but we do not love each other. Does he love you?”

“He says he does”, Kai said almost sadly. “But I could never.... I mean, not after....”

Luke silenced him with a kiss.

“As I said to Ned, if you value someone you should never deny them a chance of greater happiness”, he said. “Go with him if you wish, but take my card in case.”

Kai smiled up at him through tear-filled eyes.

“Why on earth did they ever name you Lucifer?” he half-sobbed. 

“Remember Lucifer was an angel before he fell”, Luke smiled. “I intend to not repeat his mistake. Go with this fellow and cross the wide open seas, but remember that you will always have me at your back.”

Kai kissed him, and Luke could feel the tears of happiness flowing down the younger man's face.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

“You're going to destroy your demonic reputation, you know.”

Luke smiled at his half-brother. Kai and Mark Darby had just left for their new life overseas and the older man had, if truth be told, shed more than a tear at the parting.

“I loved him a little”, he admitted, “but luckily enough not to deny him true happiness. Perhaps I am not capable of feeling true love for anyone.”

“Well, I have someone else for you already”, Campbell said. “Someone you might say I have pretty much been saving for you.”

His half-brother raised an eyebrow.

“Who, pray?” he asked.

“A fellow called Mr. Anthony Little”, Campbell said. “Naturally the boys call him Tiny; their abysmal sense of humour has thus far proven to be the one thing I cannot cure them of. He applied to me some months back but I have been reluctant to take him on until I knew you would be available.”

Luke looked at him sharply.

“You _knew_ about Kai?” he asked.

“Of course”, Campbell said. “It was I who talked him into admitting it all to you; he was afraid that you would not take it well. Although he says you take some things very well, considering you work for a government that is normally the shafter rather than the shaftee.”

Luke shook his head at him.

“Why did you not want to take this 'Tiny' fellow on?” he asked.

“His background”, Campbell said. “His father is abusive – physical rather than mental – and his mother has just separated from him and gone to live with her sister in Newbury, some distance from the family home. I did not want him starting out with that hanging over him. But of course he needs money, which is where you come in.”

“And why did you think I might be suitable for him?” Luke asked.

His half-brother grinned.

“You'll see!” he said.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	5. Chapter 5

Indeed he did. Campbell told him to go to one of the rooms – the sound-proofed one, Luke noticed with interest – and said that he would send Tiny along to see if they got on. Luke sat and waited in a chair and sure enough, barely a minute later there was a knock at the door.

“Enter!” Luke called out.

A man, presumably this 'Tiny', walked in. Then he stood up. Luke gasped; this fellow had to have been nearly seven foot tall, and not the willowy tallness of most tall men but a twenty-five per cent larger all round human. And they called him Tiny?

“Hullo, sir”, the fellow rumbled. “Mr. Campbell said you might want me.”

“Mwah?”

Luke was frankly impressed he had managed that much. Tiny – hah! - was good-looking with a mop of unruly fair hair, and had to be little more than twenty-one. 

He was _gorgeous!_

Tiny grinned almost bashfully, then effortlessly shed his dressing-gown. Luke's eyes dropped like a stone.

Hell, _everything_ was in proportion. Luke was toast!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

It was strange, what little remained of Mr. Lucius Holmes thought later, but much as he had intended to be the one taking his new partner, there was something almost innocent about the behemoth that made such a thought seem plain wrong. Besides, there was that massive cock currently shredding his insides as Tiny thrust away while holding the smaller man to him, as if he were some sort of sex-toy that needed to be very thoroughly tested. To destruction!

Tiny came with a guttural roar and Luke almost didn't notice his own release, trapped as it was between their bodies. Seriously, if this fellow had decided to strangle him just then, he would have had to have let him. He had nothing left!

“That”, he managed, “was amazing!”

“Thank you, sir”, Tiny said politely. “Mr. Campbell, he said you would be a good first gentleman for me.”

Luke's eyes widened.

“Hell no!”

The behemoth pulled back, looking down at him in surprise.

“Sir?”

“I do not share”, Luke said firmly. “I want you all to myself, Tiny. What do you do for a living?”

The giant looked confused for a moment, but answered.

“I work as a dock-hand, sir”, he said. “It keeps me, but I want to be able to help my mother.”

“I'll find you a better job”, Luke promised him. “In return, I will want you to keep yourself solely for me. Have you a place of your own?”

The tall man blushed.

“Mr. Campbell was letting me live here for a bit, sir”, he said sounding almost apologetic about it. “After the family stuff and all.”

“I can employ you as a part-time footman”, Luke said, “which means you can live in my house.”

“You mean in the servants' quarters?” Tiny asked. Luke grinned.

“I don't keep servants as a rule”, he said. “I just have them in to do for me each day. And you won't be sleeping in their quarters, I can guarantee it.”

Tiny grinned back at him.

“That's all right, sir”, he said. “I doubt _you'll_ be sleeping much either!”

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Boy, was he right! Luke managed to find Tiny a job he enjoyed working as a porter at King's Cross, and every night the government official would return home to find a warm bed and a hot man waiting for him in it. His only regret, he confided to his half-brother, was that it was just sex and he felt that someone as wonderful as Tiny deserved more.

Campbell looked shrewdly at him.

“What?” Luke asked.

“You forget that Tiny is so open with everyone”, his half-brother said. “He has told me that you never take him, although he would be willing.”

Luke blushed fiercely. Campbell chuckled.

“The devil has scruples!” he snickered. “You think him innocent despite everything.”

“He is so unworldly”, Luke sighed. “That is what I fear for him. One day he will find someone he truly loves, and that someone may not deserve him. I do not know what I will do if that happens, but if whoever it is hurts him I will make them pay, man or woman!”

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**1879**

There were times when Luke almost liked his job. Today, however, was not one of them.

He and Tiny ate in silence, and the behemoth led him straight to bed afterwards saying that cleaning up could wait for the morrow. Luke was glad; he needed time with his lover like now.

“What happened, sir?” Tiny asked, arranging his employer on top of him so that their naked bodies melded together. Luke sighed.

“My brother Sherlock had a particularly dark case today”, he said heavily. “A place called the Tankerville Club down in Chelsea. They had been abducting young black men for vile sexual depravities over a period of years, and he has exposed them.”

Tiny looked down at him curiously.

“Why's that a bad thing, sir?” he asked, playing with his lover's hair in a way that definitely did not make him purr with happiness. Luke sighed again.

“A high-ranking fellow in my brother Bacchus' department was one of those involved”, he said, “and I was asked to cover up his involvement.”

“Did you, sir?” Tiny asked. Luke smiled sourly.

“Sort of”, he said, “but I also spoke to Sherlock's friend Miss Bradbury. She has arranged to leak details of the villain's involvement a few days down the line to the newspapers. After she has informed the fellow's family.”

“See, sir?” Tiny smiled. “For all that you are the devil incarnate, you're beautiful beneath it all.”

Luke flushed bright red.

“Sap!” he muttered, though he smiled as he said it. Tiny pulled him into an even closer cud.... embrace and they just lay there, happy together.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	6. Chapter 6

**1882**

The thing that Luke had been dreading finally happened after six years of happiness with Tiny. And in a way that not even he could have prevented. 

Campbell shook his head at his half-brother and wrapped his muscular arms around his own lover. Alan Buxted had been the oldest of the 'captives' rescued from the horrors of the Tankerville Club some three years back, and although he had filled out since he still reminded Luke of a human pencil. But despite the thirteen year age gap between them Campbell clearly loved the fellow and that love was equally clearly returned in spades.

Luke was not at all jealous of course.

“That was mean of you, brother”, Campbell said, frowning at Luke. “You know how Sherlock feels about your Doctor Watson, yet you deliberately introduce the fellow to the randiest fellow ever to come out of Polynesia!”

Luke blushed at the reproof. He had been tasked with overseeing the visit to England of Prince Tane, son and heir to King Kaha'i of Strafford Island, a small but strategically important island nation in the eastern Pacific towards with the French, Americans and Germans were all casting covetous eyes. Prince Tane was, Luke had quickly surmised, an any time, anyone, any place, anywhere sort of fellow who seemed intent on notching up as many sexual conquests as possible during his stay in London. 

Luke was not at all jealous of that, either. 

Having read Doctor Watson's account of his adventures with Luke's youngest brother the prince had wanted to meet him, so meet him he had. Sherlock had _not_ been pleased. An uncharitable elder brother might have inferred a degree of jealousy over the arguably good-looking Polynesian. And it was not like Luke would have done such a thing deliberately; everyone in the family knew not to cross Sherlock after that incident with Gaillard, the ostrich feathers and the extra-strength glue.

“The prince asked for an introduction”, he said dryly. “I was only fulfilling his request.”

“From his time in the Mayfair house, he is good at fulfilling things himself!” Alan observed dryly.

Luke shook his head at him. The prince had given him one scare already by disembarking from his ship at Plymouth and taking the train to the capital so he could sample its delights for a few extra days. Apparently the fame of Mr. Kerr's establishment had reached full halfway around the world; fortunately Campbell had had the kindness to alert his half-brother to his presence.

“He is not here for long”, Luke said, “but his visit is important as his father has empowered him to sign a treaty with us before he goes on to the Continent. Frankly I shall be glad to see the back of the fellow.”

As things turned out he would not.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Doctor Watson had been assigned to showing Prince Tane around each day, so Luke was more than a little surprised when on the third day of the royal visit his 'guest' turned up at his own house.

“I am on my way to Cramer Street”, the prince said, sitting back in his chair with an easy smile. He was only just turned eighteen, dark-haired and with boyish features that gave him the sort of good looks which made gentlemen who may have been very slightly older _(not_ nearly twice his age!) want to kick him all the way down the stairs. “Your half-brother said that you kept one of his boys here.”

Luke frowned at that.

“I do not 'keep' Tiny”, he said loftily. “He is his own man.”

“Knowing the boys at the house, I am guessing that 'Tiny' is a misnomer”, the prince smiled. “I like tall men; they present more of a challenge.”

Luke shot to his feet.

“You may be a guest in my country”, he said coldly, “but you will not harm my friend!”

The prince looked at him in silence for a few moments.

“Curious”, he said at last. “You use the term 'friend' rather than 'man I love'. I do not think you would keep someone solely for sex, unlike some of your less scrupulous countrymen, so why may I not see him?”

Luke glared at the prince.

“It is his day off from his job”, he said, “but he is at the Park Lane molly-house today as they had a large party and needed extra security. He is not some servant or maid for you to trifle with, _sir_ , so hands off!”

The prince sighed, then reached into his pocket. He produced a small jewellery-box which he opened and showed to Luke. Inside was a lustrous black pearl.

“I know what you think of my reputation, Mr. Holmes”, he said with a smile. “I do not however take sex lightly. These pearls are common in and around my island home, but worth a lot in your country. To the women I leave a large pearl each which, perhaps some nine months into the future, they may have need of. To most of the men I leave a smaller one as they, for obvious reasons, will likely not.”

 _”Most_ of the men?” Luke asked.

“To your brother's friend Doctor Watson I am reserving the largest of all, this beauty”, the prince smiled. “His finances are I know straitened, and he is an excellent fellow. Very handsome, but I make it a rule never to have sex with someone who is either happily married or so clearly destined for another.”

Luke frowned.

“The doctor is not engaged”, he said. 

The prince laughed.

“Really, sir”, he said. “He is deeply in love with your brother Sherlock.”

Luke just gaped at him.

“I shall see myself out”, the prince said. “And perhaps I may also go via Park Lane and see this 'Tiny' fellow. Good day, sir.”

He left, leaving Luke still in shock.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The trouble with working for the government – all right, one of the many troubles with working for the government – was that whenever Luke assumed the worst he was usually right. And he just knew the moment that Tiny came in that evening, the worst had happened.

“I'm sorry, sir.”

The behemoth looked so terribly sad that Luke could not be angry with him. Instead he just opened his arms, then was nearly bowled over when the behemoth loped across the room and hugged him hard.

“The prince met you”, Luke sighed once he had gotten his breath back.

Tiny nodded, and sniffed mournfully.

“He told me why he was here”, Tiny said, “and that you were in charge of looking after him. Of course I offered but.... he said no.”

Oh. Perhaps not the worst after all. Luke pulled back and looked at the taller man in surprise.

“He said no?” he echoed. Tiny nodded.

“He said he'd been watching me for a time, and he wanted to get to know me”, Tiny said, sounding almost incredulous. “No-one's ever wanted to get to know me, sir. Apart from you of course. He was..... nice.”

Luke sighed again. Why did history always have to repeat itself on him of all people?

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**1883**

“I can't believe you let him go”, Alan sighed. “You damn well cost me half a crown, Lucifer.”

Campbell tutted at his lover and turned back to his half-brother.

“You did the right thing”, he said reassuringly.

“First Scotland, then America, and now the Pacific”, Luke sighed. “My next one will probably head off to Mars!”

He did not miss the knowing look the other two men exchanged.

“What?” he asked.

“We thought for your next gentleman”, Campbell said, “someone who is already attached. Or as good as.”

Luke looked at him in confusion.

“Benji”, Alan said. “You met him back in 'Eighty, when he was one of the last three to come back from the country after the horrors of that damn Tankerville Club.”

Luke noted that Campbell had moved instinctively closer to his lover, knowing that any mention of the place he had been imprisoned in were hard for him. Alan shuddered and moved into the embrace.

“Fellow about my build, works as a fruiterer”, Luke recalled. “Why do you say 'as good as'?”

“He's engaged to be married”, Campbell explained. “Bertha Prynne, you remember; the daughter of Tom.”

Luke's eyebrows shot up.

“And he agreed to the match?” he asked, surprised. He knew Tom Prynne, a rich bookseller in the East End whose family was one of the most important in the district. He had seven children but Bertha was his only daughter, and he would not have thought the fellow accepting of her marrying a black man.

“She was insistent”, Campbell smiled, “and women usually get what they want. But Benji needs money, and although he has his job he gets most of his income here. I like her, and I think she could better accept it better if he became yours exclusively.”

“Plus he's hung like a bloody Clydesdale!” Alan added.

Luke just shook his head at him. Honestly, some gentlemen these days!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	7. Chapter 7

Luke screamed as Benji somehow contrived to push even further inside him. Hell, any more and the fellow's mammoth cock would be able to be felt on the blond's stomach!

Benji and he had looked physically similar in terms of height and weight – right until the other fellow had stripped off and Luke had seen that a) he had muscles where gentlemen really, _really_ should not have been allowed to have muscles, and b) he could have hired himself out as a tripod. It had taken copious amounts of the house's patent unguent to get him inside, and Luke was frankly wondering if he would ever be capable of walking again....

“You all right, Mr. Holmes sir?”

Luke gasped and stared unfocussedly at the man currently wrecking his insides.

“Never better”, he managed. “Just.... it's a lot to take on board.”

Benji grinned and shifted his position slightly, rendering his victim incapable of much more than breathing for some considerable time.

“Mr. Campbell says you might want some sort of Arrangement, Mr. Holmes sir.”

Luke grasped at the huge tree-trunks that were the younger man's arms. Benji was not quite twenty, some fifteen years his junior and had, he knew, been the youngest victim to be rescued from that horrible club having been kidnapped when he was only fourteen and rescued a year later. Like the other survivors he had been in a pitiable state when Sherlock had arranged for them to all go to a sanatorium in the country; Luke remembered that while Simeon and Derek had talked normally during the trip back to London, the slim if not almost pencil-like Benji had been silent the whole way.

He had definitely filled out a bit since then.

“Did Campbell tell you what I do for a living?” Luke managed, quite proud to have done a whole sentence.

Benji shook his head (and, inadvertently, Luke's insides).

“No, Mr. Holmes sir”, he said.

“I work for the government, Benji”, Luke said. He took a deep breath before ploughing on, grateful that his tormentor was holding himself still for now. “That means I deal in secrets. I want a man who will devote himself to my sexual needs and mine alone.”

He could see Benji working that out and hurried on.

“I am also very rich”, he said, “and would pay you a good salary to make up for the other 'gentlemen' you would be missing out on.”

He waited expectantly. Benji hesitated for some reason.

“Might I still see young Mr. Peters, Mr. Holmes sir?”

Luke was surprised.

“Is he one of your clients?” he asked, thinking it a strange request. Benji shook his head.

“Not as such, Mr. Holmes sir”, he said, looking oddly abashed for such a huge man. “He works in the big library and comes to the house for...... well, he just wants someone to talk about his history books, sir. He pays for his time like everyone else but we just sit in Mr. Buxted's room and talk. He's nice. But if you insist....”

“I trust you, Benji”, Luke smiled, thinking quietly that he had little choice given their current 'situation', “and I have no trouble with your 'seeing' Mr. Peters. In between your job and the times I need you, you may arrange to meet him and talk history.”

Benji looked greatly relieved.

“Thank you, Mr. Holmes sir”, he said. “His wife – she's not a lady if you know what I mean. And his boss isn't very kind to him, either.”

Luke made a mental note to check up on Mr. Peters' work situation for his new friend. He would have said something, but Benji chose that moment to lean forward and Luke's few remaining faculties promptly shut down.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Campbell totally failed to hide a smile as what was left of his half-brother limped into the room and sat down very carefully on the most comfortable chair available. Even then he let out a cry of pain. Benji had been grateful for his help in getting Mr. Peter's unpleasant boss sacked and the clerk elevated as his replacement. And Mrs. Peters had had a few quiet hints dropped to her about certain activities she might like to curtail sharpish.

 _Very_ grateful!

“I take it Benji is fitting in well?” Campbell inquired dryly.

Luke glared at him.

“With enough unguent he is”, he said. “I'm afraid I am stopping by on business. Rather unpleasant business.”

Campbell's eyebrows shot up, but he poured both of them beers before retaking his seat.

“Go on”, he said.

“Father sent me”, Luke said heavily. “It turns out that we have another brother.”

Campbell blinked in surprise. Whatever he had been expecting, that had not been it.

“How?” he asked.

“Remember how I said my mother had a stillbirth after Gaillard?” Luke said. “Father was having one of his disengagements with reality at the time, and she.... well, she sought solace elsewhere. An American businessman called Mr. Jameson Collins, mercifully single at the time. She got pregnant.”

“I do not see it”, Campbell said. “That would have been Sherlock, surely?”

Luke shook his head.

“She had twins”, he said. “Mr. Collins had been all set to make an almighty fuss, so they split them. Sherlock stayed with the family while his younger twin, James, went off with his real father to the United States. Father was still mentally somewhere around Jupiter so she was able to get away with it.”

Campbell sighed.

“And now it has come out, I suppose”, he said.

Luke nodded.

“The midwife attending left a letter for her sister when she died a few years back”, he said, “and it was only discovered the other week. The sister brought it to Sherlock as he had helped her sister out some years back; you can imagine the effect it had on him. He and Doctor Watson were just about to move into their new rooms in Baker Street.”

“What's he going to do?” Campbell asked.

“I've arranged for him to go over to the States and meet his twin”, Luke said. “It's hard for him, especially as he felt he could not confide in his friend.”

“His good friend”, Campbell sighed. “Poor boy.”

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Much as he would have liked to Luke did not feel able to entrust Benji with his familial troubles, although his lover clearly realized something was up with him. Fortunately he was able to provide a passable distraction by giving his patron four orgasms in (fairly) quick succession, followed by a long session of manly embracing.

There was one other quite significant event that year, in that Luke's hated brother Mycroft finally had the son he had so craved when Rachael gave birth to a boy she decided to name Tantalus. She had looked at Luke when telling him her choice of name, and he had known full well that the tiresome Prince of Strafford Island had somehow contrived to complicate his life even more.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**1884**

One of the strangest things about their relationship, Luke realized, was that he actually enjoyed watching Benji get dressed afterwards. The huge fellow smiled at him and took up the envelope with his payment in it. Then he frowned.

“Sir?”

“Open it”, Luke urged.

Benji did, extracting a small green bank-book. He looked at in in such an adorable confusion that Luke was sorely tempted to tell him to delay his departure. It would hardly have been the first time.

“I opened a bank account for your new son”, Luke explained, “and I'll be making deposits in it each year on his birthday. By the time he is twenty-one Mr. Benjamin Jackson-Giles the Second should have a nice sum to start his adult life. And that goes for any siblings you and Bertha may have.”

Benji blushed fiercely, which only served to make Luke want him even more. Then he crossed the room in three quick strides and kissed his patron, before blushing again.

“Sorry, Mr. Holmes sir”, he said, looking abashed.

“That's all right, Benji”, Luke smiled. “Now off home with you, and remember; Doctor Watson has said he will be available if you or Bertha you need him. He said to send straight round to Baker Street any time; I will sort out any payment for you.”

Benji looked at him so lovingly that Luke really wished he could keep him. But things were better this way, because he knew that the man he loved was truly happy with his life just now.

If he told himself that often enough, it had to be true.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	8. Chapter 8

**1888**

Mr. Lucius Holmes was forty years old. Right now, he seriously doubted that he would make it to forty-one!

Benji thrust into him yet again while his employer's body lay limp beneath him. For his birthday Luke had paid for Benji's growing family to have a week at the seaside in return for him being allowed a long weekend of his lover when he got back. And the saucy sod was wearing a 'Kiss Me Quick' hat as he once again shredded Luke's insides.

It was _glorious!_

“What's brought this on, Mr. Holmes sir?” Benji asked as he continued to work away.

Luke's eyes watered and it took some time for him to formulate his reply.

“Wha...?”

“You've been worried, Mr. Holmes sir”, Benji said shrewdly. “And you're still tense even now.”

Luke chuckled.

“There's not enough left of me to be tense, Benji”, he said. “You've seen to that!”

The huge man shook his head at him.

“Considering you're my only client I don't get you, Mr. Holmes sir”, he said, frowning. “For all they call you Lucifer you're a good man. I suppose it's that family of yours. Please say it's not your mother!”

Luke had to laugh at that. The Fates had ensured that Lady Holmes had come across him and Benji walking in the Park the other week, and the huge man's horrified expression when she had said that it was inspiring her to write another of her dreadful stories – it had been hilarious! He shook his head, and even that hurt.

“Your terrible twin?” Benji hazarded.

Luke winced at the reminder of Mycroft, who had somehow achieved the impossible and become even more pompous after Rachael had given birth to a second – sort of second – son the previous year. Mycroft had naturally called him Midas 'because he shows I have the golden touch'. Luke was sure that their mother knew the real story behind the boy's elder brother but at least she had not gone and written a story about it. 

_Yet_ , a quiet voice in his mind added. He shuddered at the prospect.

“No, it's Sherlock”, he said. “His relationship with his doctor friend seems to have finally moved on at least a little. They are now both wearing rings and were a lot closer when I met them the other week, though I do not think they are as close as we are just now.”

Benji grinned and thrust into him again, rendering any further speech impossible. Luke just lay there as his lover wiped them both down before pulling him man into an embrace.

“I like Mr. Sherlock”, he said. “He saved me. He's the only brother you like, Mr. Holmes sir?”

Luke nodded and sighed.

“He seems to feel that having been abroad for a few months, he owes it to his clients to make up for lost time”, he said. “He looked tired when I saw him the other week, and he'd only been back a short time. I arranged with Doctor Watson for him to have a case that will take him somewhere he might rest.”

“A devil named after an angel you are, Mr. Holmes sir”, Benji grinned, easing out and pulling his patron into an embrace. “I think you need a reward.”

Luke shuddered.

“I'll settle for more of this just now”, he said quickly.

Benji chuckled but continued to hold him. Which was wonderful.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**1891**

Luke staggered into his house, not sure whether or not he was glad to be home. He must have been totally out of it to not realize that he was not alone, up to the moment when Benji emerged from the lounge.

“You're back”, Benji said simply.

He held out his arms and Luke sobbed as he ran into them. At the back of his mind a voice muttered that there was something ridiculous about a man in his forties sobbing in the arms of a twenty-eight-year-old one, but he was just too exhausted to care. He sank into his lover's arms like a drowning man grasping at a life-belt.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Luke was almost smiling later despite the gravity of the situation. Benji knew him so well that he had not even suggested sex; instead the two men were lying naked on Luke's bed with his lover holding him close.

“Something happened, Mr. Holmes sir”, Benji said quietly. “And you can't tell me about it.”

Luke nodded. The story of his brother Sherlock's death in the explosion in Kansas that had also ended the lives of Professor Moriarty and his associates was already fading from the newspapers, and the journey back to England had been trying as he had also had to care for a shattered Doctor Watson.

“Something about your brother's death not being what it seemed”, Benji hazarded.

“You know me too well”, Luke half-grumbled. “I wish..... you know.”

“But the fewer people who know the truth, the better”, Benji smiled. “That's what you say about your job, after all. You'll always have me, Mr. Holmes sir.”

Luke suddenly broke, sobbing into his lover's broad chest as the strain of recent events finally proved too much. Benji pulled him even closer and he went willingly, glad that at least he still had this in his life.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**1894**

“Does it ever worry you?”

Benji looked up at Luke in surprise.

“That it takes me nearly a minute to suck your brains out through your dick, Mr. Holmes sir?” he snarked.

Luke scowled at him. Or at least he tried to scowl; complex facial moves were a bit difficult as he was still holding into the fellow's shoulders after the blow-job to end all blow-jobs.

“That I'm a murderer”, he said softly.

“I see it more as rat-catcher, Mr. Holmes sir”, Benji said, eyeing The Demonator in a way which made Luke shudder most pleasurably. “Those men would've killed your own brother if they could have; you just got to them first. I'm glad Mr. Sherlock's back, although poor Doctor Watson looked terrible when he came round the other day. Bet says he almost fell asleep at one point.”

“Sherlock has doubtless not been letting him have much sleep”, Luke smiled, “now that they are, as my terrifying mother so quaintly puts it, 'together together'.”

“Best way for men to be, Mr. Holmes sir”, Benji grinned, massaging The Demonator in a way which brought tears to the older man's eyes. “Ah well, back to work.”

Luke's eyes rolled back in his head as his lover's clever mouth closed in around his poor, exhausted cock. He was so damn lucky!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	9. Chapter 9

**1895**

It had been a trying week for Mr. Lucius Holmes, not helped by the fact it was Benji's wedding anniversary that weekend and he had said he would not call on the fellow as he was taking Bertha and his growing family away to the country for a week's holiday (paid for by Luke, of course). So he was more than a little surprised to arrive home on Friday to find his lover waiting for him.

“Sorry to call on you all unexpected like, Mr. Holmes sir”, Benji said courteously, “but I need a bit of help. It's about my brother.”

Luke was surprised. He knew Lloyd Jackson-Giles, twenty years of age so some twelve years Benji's junior although he was already developing a similar physique. Lloyd had come to London three years back and had wanted to work in the molly-houses now run by Mr. Sweyn Godfreyson, who had taken over after Luke's half-brother Campbell had retired to the country with Alan at the start of the decade. Sweyn had of course refused, citing the house rules that his 'boys' had to not just be eighteen but actually _look_ eighteen. Lloyd's boyish features clearly disqualified him, and the two had clashed repeatedly and, later, horizontally on Lloyd's eighteenth birthday when Sweyn had shown him exactly what was involved on a personal level. The younger Jackson-Giles had to be a very slow learner; he was still needing 'lessons' some two years on.

“I thought Lloyd was doing fine?” Luke asked, pouring Benji a beer. The taller man sighed.

“My other brother, Mr. Holmes sir”, he said heavily. “The new one. Ezekiel.”

Luke's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“How did _you_ manage to acquire another sibling?” he asked.

“My mum had an affair with our steward Mr. Hunter when she came back to England before my dad, Mr. Holmes sir”, Benji explained. “Mr. Ezekiel Hunter is their boy; she had to give him up of course.”

“She did not try to pass him off as your father's?” Luke asked, Benji chuckled.

“Mr. Ezekiel was born twelve months after she'd last been with my dad, Mr. Holmes sir”, he said. “Not to mention the boy was white as a lily, so the lawyer says. Not even she could have wormed her way out of that! I only wish I'd been there to see it.”

“I presume this Mr. Ezekiel has resurfaced, then?” Luke asked. Benji nodded.

“His father died and left him his Scottish estate, Mr. Holmes sir”, he said. “He sold it and went on some course training for service, which seems rum. That's all I know. I'm sorry, Mr. Holmes sir.”

Luke smiled at him reassuringly.

“You go and join your wife and family for your week in Oxfordshire”, he said, “and I will work with Sherlock to make inquiries. Hopefully we shall have something for you when you return.”

Benji looked immensely relieved.

“Thank you, Mr. Holmes sir!”

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Luke was relieved that his little brother was able to help quickly enough that he could take Benji to see him ten days later. It would have been nine days, but after the fellow's return to London Luke had asked for a long session with him and..... and walking had not really been an option. Even today he still sat down carefully, hoping that he did not look as totally wrecked as poor Doctor Watson did. 

His little brother's smirk was also annoying.

“Lloyd can't come today, sir”, Benji told Sherlock. “Mr. Godfreyson says that he's tied up.”

“Some clients have their own little kinks, eh?” Luke smirked.

 _”Some_ do indeed!” Benji agreed.

He looked knowingly at Luke and grinned. The blond mentally ratcheted up his assessment of his brother's smirk to 'damnably annoying'.

“We managed to find your half-brother, Benji”, Sherlock said. “He is in Berkshire, not far from here.”

“Why there, Mr. Holmes sir?” Benji asked.

“He wished to follow his own father and train up to be a steward”, Sherlock explained. “There is an institution some way south of Didcot called Churn Castle that provides an intensive training course and he is enrolled there; they are developing quite a good reputation in service circles from what I hear. He has completed his studies and is currently staying on while he applies for employment in London.”

“Does he know about us, Mr. Holmes sir?” Benji asked anxiously.

“Yes.”

Benji was clearly taken aback by Sherlock's bluntness. He gulped nervously, and Luke smiled reassuringly at him, reaching his hand across even though the movement hurt him and elicited yet another smirk from a brother he no longer liked at all.

“You are concerned lest he reject you”, Sherlock said, “and given the family circumstances that was a possibility. I have however communicated with him through the telegraphic sytem and explained the situation, and he has said that he is looking forward to seeing his family.”

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

They reached Didcot and changed for the short journey up onto the Berkshire Downs. Churn was the first stop; they had had to request the train to call there as it was only a halt serving the Castle and a nearby rifle-range.

The Castle itself was one of those curious new buildings that were designed to look old, in this case like a small medieval castle complete with towers and crenellations. There were still patches of snow from the recent heavy fall that had blanketed London last week. Luke shivered, glad that Benji (who never seemed the feel the cold, the lucky sod) pulled him closer.

They were shown into the presence of Mr. Thomas Matheson who Sherlock had explained owned and ran the establishment, and who had been most helpful in his communications with Mr. Hunter.

“You are here to see Sandy”, Mr. Matheson said. “He is probably still abed.”

“At this hour?” Luke asked, surprised. “And why do you call him Sandy?”

“His middle name is Alexander”, Mr. Matheson explained. “We have another Ezekiel here and anyway, he prefers Sandy. Two of the boys got into a fight in Didcot last night; they were attacked by a gang of thugs. Sandy went down to sort it all out. He onky got back not long before dawn so I said that he should catch up on his sleep especially as he is finished training now. I will have James show you the way up and you can talk to him.”

Luke felt Benji tense without even looking at him.

“I think that you had better go first, Benji”, Sherlock said. “It would be good if he saw family before anyone else.”

Benji looked at first Sherlock and then Luke, both gratefully. A servant appeared at the door and the tall man loped off after him while Mr. Matheson rang for drinks.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

It was nearly half an hour later that a message came down for the rest of the party. Luke followed Sherlock and Doctor Watson up into what must have been one of the corner towers, and found the door open. He was relieved to see that Benji looked supremely happy, he and his half-brother both sitting on the couch. 

Although Mr. Ezekiel Hunter was physically and facially very similar to his half-brother, the former had as Benji had said pale, almost ivory-white skin. He had carefully trimmed blond hair and was clearly not one to stand on ceremony as he was still in his underpants – although, Luke thought wryly, at least that very clearly showed at least one other familial similarity!

Mr. Hunter smiled in welcome at them all.

“You must be the helpful Mr. Sherlock Holmes to who I own my current happiness”, he said with barely a trace of a Scots accent. “Doctor Watson, of course. And....”

He stopped as Luke came in and his eyes widened. 

“Well hello there!” he growled in what could only have been called a predatory tone of voice. “You must be the demon Lucifer who my dear brother skewers from time to time. What a _delicious_ daddy!”

Luke spluttered at the saucy fellow's forthrightness.

“You cannot be much more than twenty years of age!” he managed.

“Twenty-three, while you must be well into your forties”, the young man grinned somehow moving in even closer. “All that experience and the stamina to go with it. Nice expensive suit. _Very_ nice body. And.....”

Before Luke could gather his scattered wits, the bold fellow had risen, strode across the room and had managed to get his hand right inside his trousers!

“Hung like a horse!” Mr. Hunter grinned. “Bingo! Any chance that you need a manservant, sir? I am prepared to do _anything_ to satisfy!”

Benji rose and coughed pointedly at his brother. Luke's eyes watered as he felt the young fellow fondling The Demonator, who was all too happy at this turn of events. This could not be worse!

He had forgotten that there was a little brother present.

“You did say the other day that you needed a manservant, did you not Luke?” asked someone who was well on his way to becoming an ex-little brother.

“Sherlock.... oh Lord!”

Luke's body convulsed as he came violently. He looked at Mr. Hunter in astonishment.

“I shall call on you some time after I get to London, Mr. Holmes”, the blond behemoth smirked, withdrawing his hand. “You too Ben, and Lloyd. Lucifer here and I will be very busy - for a long, _long_ time!”

There was no other word for it; Luke whined in terror.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	10. Chapter 10

Mr. Hunter, one of whose first acts was to legally make Alexander as his main Christian name, duly returned to London with Luke. The government official did not remember much of the next four days except that it had been pretty much non-stop sex, breaking only for food and bathroom needs. 

It was, as it turned out, fortunate that Luke had decided to take two whole weeks off, because he had forgotten that it was his forty-seventh birthday the following week. And he had also forgotten that teasing a younger brother as smart as Sherlock was not something he should have done any time recently. He found out just how unwise that had been when said younger brother's 'surprise' turned up on his birthday. Luke limped to the door (which someone must have moved several miles away during his recent 'sexcapades') and opened it to find Alex's brothers outside, both grinning away.

“Mr. Sherlock arranged for Lloyd and me to both have a whole week off”, Benji had grinned. “Hullo, Alex. Ready for Round Two?”

Luke had trembled. With good reason, as it turned out!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

“Park bench?”

What was left of Mr. Lucius Holmes scowled at his annoying youngest brother.

“You know damn well why that's not possible!” he grumbled.

“At least I arranged for us to meet here in the Park rather than back at Baker Street”, Sherlock grinned. “In our _second-floor rooms!”_

Luke shuddered at the idea of all those stairs. The three steps down from his house to the street had been bad enough!

“He is insatiable!” he sighed. “One moment he is trying to find Mecca, the next he is looking at me with those sad eyes and saying 'is daddy cwoss with his Lexi? I am but mortal man, damnation!”

“Not for much longer if this keeps up!” Sherlock grinned. “You haven't said thank-you for your birthday present yet.”

Luke sighed.

“Thank you for at least having the _kindness_ to make sure Benji brought two extra-large jars of the cooling unguent”, he said. “I might be able to move without wincing one day. Soonish.”

“Now you know how I feel after Benji incites one of John's jealous rages”, Sherlock said with a smile. “Like you made him do when he came round the other week to ask for a check-up. Still, it could be worse.”

 _”How?”_ Luke asked incredulously.

“I passed on the address of a certain shop in Baker Street to Alex”, Sherlock grinned. “The one that does sexual products. I believe he got a discount because he purchased so much in one go.”

Luke stared at him in shock.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

“You did _what?”_

Luke tried to sit up, which was not easy as Alex was impaled on The Demonator and holding him down very effectively. The younger man quirked an eyebrow at him in amusement.

“I met your mother”, he said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. “Your brother Sherlock told her about me so she came round while you were at work. She's very nice.”

Luke just stared at him. Of all the four-letter words that could have been applied to his mother, that one was not on the list.

“Nice?” he said incredulously.

“Yes”, Alex said. “She brought you round one of her stories, about a Viking who found a rather interesting way to motivate the men in his long-boat. Would you like to read it?”

Luke just stared at him.

“You read one of my mother's stories”, he said in amazement. “And you're still sane?”

“I rather like her style”, Alex grinned. “Besides, she likes me. And she said she might write a story about the two of us. If you would like....”

He very wisely stopped. The man beneath him was looking _murderous!_

“Maybe another time”, he said with a smile.

“Yes”, Luke agreed. _”When Hell freezes over!”_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	11. Epilogue

**1900**

“I christen thee Luke Stephen Jackson-Giles, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost.”

Luke sniffed (manfully) as his new godson wailed his displeasure at being soused. At the font Benji, who never did well on these occasions, was sobbing his heart out yet again while Bertha held his hand, shook her head and looked like the most put-upon woman in existence as she smiled at their sixteenth child.

“Sixteen!” Alex muttered, moving closer to Luke and making him react in a way which was most certainly inappropriate for St. Clement's. “It's a good thing science has not yet progressed enough for you to get me pregnant, Lucifer.”

Luke nudged the teasing bastard.

“This is a church”, he hissed, “and we are godfathers to the boy up there. We have to be good and set an example.”

“Fine by me”, Alex grinned. “Provided I get to be twice as bad later to make up for it.”

Luke just rolled his eyes at the boy while Bertha had to nudge her sobbing husband to take hold of their son.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ LUCIFER ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Luke and Alex had been together for five very happy years now, much of which had been spent horizontally. The older man still found it hard to believe that he had finally found someone who loved him like he was loved in return, but Alex knew full well when his insecurities were starting and would always insist on working them away. Sometimes even before Luke had gotten his hat and coat off!

The last five years, from what little Luke could remember of them, had brought more than a few changes in his dysfunctional family life. The year after he had met Alex (and, he strongly suspected, partly because of his mother's acceptance of their relationship), the already unstable Ranulph had finally cracked and had arranged for an acid attack against poor Sherlock. Fortunately the youngest Holmes had both survived and recovered, and Luke may or may not have mentioned his fled brother's country hideout to their mother. Quite by accident of course.

Look, he had _thought_ about paying for Ranulph's hospital care! It's the thought that counts!

Two years after that there were further ructions when Mycroft's troubled marriage to Rachael finally fell apart. Luke's elder brother had employed a new valet, one Blaze Trevelyan who coincidentally was the elder brother of Lowen, the deputy of Mr. Sweyn Godfreyson. Blaze had quickly taken exception to the way Mycroft had treated his wife, which had extended as far as actually shooting at his employer – he had missed, worse luck – and Sherlock had had to step in and sort things out. Rachael had married Blaze the following year and young Tantalus had acquired a most excellent stepfather. Mycroft had gone to whine to their mother but unluckily for him Sherlock's telegram had been faster, although at least he was out of hospital in only a couple of weeks.

1898 was also the year of Luke's fiftieth birthday, and some bastard of a lover not only invited his brothers round but also got Ned down from Scotland and even Balin and Balan in from their home up in Westmorland. Luke only later found out that Sherlock had arranged the whole thing; his younger brother really was trying to kill him through sex!

“Grown men do cry”, Alex observed, passing him a handkerchief as one totally wrecked government official lay in his arms. “But not as much as you'll be crying later!”

Luke sighed. His lover was utterly insatiable.

Praise the Lord!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ THE END ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
